


Sonic's First Race

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: Sonic prepares for his first race in the SEGA Cup Series.
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741
Kudos: 2





	1. Raceday Morning

Sonic’s First Race  
By Matthew McLean

Raceday Morning

The sun rose over Bygone Island Speedway. Everyone was getting ready for the big race. The Air Titans and jet dryers were drying the course from the overnight rain. The teams were setting up their pit boxes. Race officials were putting the cars through prerace inspection. Fans were already coming in. They were excited for the first race of the 2015 SEGA Cup Series season.  
Sonic was in his trailer having breakfast with Amy. “Are you ready for your first race, Sonic?” Amy asked. “I guess so.” said Sonic. He looked out the window, deep in thought. “Man, I’ve been through a lot these past few months. Getting stranded on an island, rediscovering Megalodon, and now I’m about to start my racing career.” “Kinda heavy.” said Amy. “I only wish Pap-Pap could be here.” Pap-Pap was the nickname for Sonic’s Grandpa Chuck. He had passed away two months ago. Sonic was having trouble dealing with his loss. “Pap-Pap was the greatest racer of all time. No one could match what he did.” “I’m sure he’d be very happy for you, Sonic.” Amy replied. “Well, we’d better go get ready.” Sonic said, finishing up his breakfast.


	2. Garage

Garage  
In the garage, the race teams were getting their cars set up for the race. Sonic went to check on the Speed Star. “Where’s Sonia and Knuckles?” he asked. “Who knows, you know how those two lovebirds are.” his brother, Manic said. “We’ll just have to start without ‘em.” said Sonic. The team began to set up the car. “Well looky here, it’s the rookie.” Sonic turned around. Shadow was standing in their garage entrance. “Shouldn’t you be looking for another sea monster?” “Lay off, dude.” Sonic replied. “What do you want, Shadow?” asked Manic. “Just wanted to know why you took your time to enter series, seeing how I was last year’s rookie of the year, and you didn’t even run.” “I wasn’t ready.” said Sonic. “So you let me take advantage and win rookie of the year.” Shadow replied. “You still didn’t win the championship.” said Manic. “Hey, I would’ve had it if...” “Shadow, we need you to look at the car.” said Shadow’s crew chief, Dr. Eggman. “I gotta go. See ya on the track, Sonic.” “Good riddance” Sonic snapped. Sonia and Knuckles arrived as Shadow left. “Was he giving you a hard time, Sonic?” Sonia asked. “Don’t worry about him. Let’s just get the Speed Star ready.” Sonic said.


	3. Starting Time

Starting Time  
Sonic and his pit crew rolled the Speed Star to their pit stall. “Well, this is it. I’m about to start my first race.” “Hey Sonic!” Sonic turned around. It was three time defending SEGA Cup champion, Jet the Hawk. “Hey Jet, what’s up?” “Just came by to wish you good luck in you first race.” “Thanks man” “But don’t think I’m gonna make it easy on you.” “I wouldn’t expect any less.” The two of them shook hands and got into their cars.   
Up in the broadcast booth, the TV crew began their coverage. “Welcome race fans. I’m Soar the Eagle, here with former driver, Vector the Crocodile, and former crew chief, Espio the Chameleon.” “Guys, I believe this year’s got great anticipation ahead of It.” said Vector. “You got that right Vector. Jet’s going for his fourth straight title; Shadow’s trying to top off Rookie of the Year with a championship, and Sonic the Hedgehog’s beginning his racing career.” Espio replied. “Sonic’s had some adventures prior to this. A few months ago, he and his friends were stranded on a deserted island, and he thought his racing dream might be gone.” Soar said. “Fortunatly that is not the case today.” said Vector. “Then shortly after that, he rediscovered Megalodon, with the help of TY the Tasmanian Tiger. Now here he is, about to start his first race.” Soar continued. “Well, the lights are out on the pace car, which means we’re about to go racing.” said Espio.  
“Alright team, listen up.” Sonic said over the radio. “I a go-no go before we start. Knuckles, are the gas cans full?” “Full and ready” “Sonia, how’s the jack?” “Work’s like a charm.” “Ray, Hayward, are the tires stacked?” We are go” “Tails, Perci, how are the air guns?” “Fully functional” “Bo, how your view up there?” “Best view in the house.” “Looks like we’re all go, Sonic.” said Manic. “Okay then, here we go!” Sonic said, as the cars came to the green flag.


	4. Green Flag Run

Green Flag Run  
The race was underway. Sonic ran mid-pack most of the way. “The car’s a bit loose. We’ll have to tighten her when we pit.” Sonic said. “Copy that” Manic replied. Suddenly a big wreck broke out in front of him. “Oh snap! Bo, I your assistance!” “Roger that” Bo carefully guided him through the wreck. “Easy, easy, you’re clear!” “Whew, thanks Bo!” “Hey Sonic, we got a yellow. Pit now.” said Manic.   
Sonic brought the Speed Star down pit road. “Go, go, go, go, go!” Manic said as Sonic slid into the pit box. The team went right to work. Amy ran up and gave Sonic a quick drink of water. “Thanks Amy” The crew finished up and Sonic back out onto the course. “Record time!” Manic said, grinning at his stopwatch.


	5. Checkered Flag

Checkered Flag  
The laps began to wind down. The race was coming down to fuel. One by one, everyone came down pit road to top off. So many had gone off that Sonic lost track of his position. “Hey Manic, what’s my position?” he asked. “You don’t know?” “Nope, I lost track.” “Uh, you’re leading the race, bro.” Sonic was completely surprised. “How are we on fuel?” Manic checked his notes. “Looks like we’re one lap short. Do you wanna risk it?” Sonic thought about. Here he was with a chance to win in only his first start. He could almost hear Pap-Pap saying ‘Go for it, boy!’ “Let’s do it!” Sonic said, coming to the white flag.  
“The white flag is in the air! One more lap to go!” said Soar, up in the TV booth. “It looks like Sonic’s gambling for the win!” said Vector. “The question is, does he have enough fuel?” asked Espio. “We’re about to find real soon.” Soar responded.  
Sonic carefully weaved his way through the course, trying to conserve as much fuel as possible. “Come on, Speed Star, we can make it!” He could smell the finish line, dead ahead. “You’re almost there, Sonic.” said Bo, guiding him through the final turns. “Mash it down!” Manic yelled. Sonic mashed down the gas pedal, speeding him to the checkered flag. “You got it! Haha! We did it!” The team screamed, jumping for joy. Sonic couldn’t believe it. He had won his very first race.


	6. Victory Lane

Victory Lane  
The crew pushed the Speed Star in Victory Lane. Sonic wore out the tires after his burnout. When they arrived, Sonic stood up his car, everyone cheered, confetti shot up and Pepsi was sprayed everywhere. Wildcat, the pit reporter squeezed his way through the crowd. “Sonic, you’ve just won your first race. How does it feel?” “Oh my gosh! This has got to be the greatest day of my entire life!” Sonic answered, with tears of joy running down his face. “I got to thank my crew helping me through this, my family for believing in me, and my girlfriend Amy, who’s been with me every step of the way!” “And I’m with you every future step!” Amy said, kissing him. “Your grandfather would have very proud of you today, Sonic.” said Wildcat. “I’m sure is!” Sonic said. “Looks like rediscovering Megalodon won’t be the only thing Sonic will famous for.” Wildcat said to the cameraman. The celebration continued long into the night. Sonic’s racing career was looking very promising. 

The characters in this story do not belong to me.


End file.
